The primary objective of this study is to determine whether the addition of angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor (CEI) to standard therapy in patients with known coronary artery disease and preserved left ventricular function will prevent cardiovascular mortality and reduce the risk of experiencing a myocardial infarction. The primary endpoint of the study is a composite of cardiovascular mortality and myocardial infarction. To accomplish this objective, the contractor will enroll a minimum of 14,000 patients with coronary disease and normal left ventricular ejection fraction. They will be randomized to standard therapy or to standard therapy with the addition of an angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor. Details of the study design, including entry criteria, randomization procedures, and analyses which will be incorporated into the protocol are to be developed by a planning committee that will include The George Washington University. In order to assure that the study will provide meaningful data on women and diverse racial/ethnic groups, the overall goal will be to recruit 40% women and 20% minorities. The numbers of women and minority patients may vary from clinic to clinic depending on local population composition and other characteristics that influence access to care.